This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0002251, filed on Jan. 13, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a micro optical bench structure having a light emitting device such as a laser diode and a light receiving device such as a photo diode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When information is written on a disc-type optical recording medium such as Compact Disks (CDs) or Digital Versatile Disks (DVDs), an inputted electric signal is converted into a laser beam and irradiated on the optical recording medium. Additionally, when information recorded in the optical recording medium is read, the laser beam, which is reflected from the optical recording medium, is detected and converted into the electric signal.
An optical pickup device is used as a main part for recording and reproducing information as described above. The optical pickup device includes a laser diode, a photo diode, an optical bench and the like. Light emitting and receiving devices such as the laser diode and the photo diode are installed at the optical bench. Accordingly, the optical bench may have a critical influence on miniaturization, low price and yield of the optical pickup device.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional micro optical bench structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a groove 12 is provided in a silicon substrate 10, which is sawed at 9.74 degrees, such that a laser diode 22 is installed at the groove 12. The bottom 12a of the groove 12 is convex-shaped. A first electrode wire 18a is installed on the bottom 12a of the groove 12, and a solder bump 20 is installed on the first electrode wire 18a. The laser diode 22 is installed on the solder bump 20. The side surface 12b around the bottom 12a of the groove 12 is sloped. A mirror 24 is installed on the side surface 12b of the groove 12. The mirror 24 faces with a laser beam emission surface of the laser diode 22. The mirror 24 upwardly reflects laser beam L emitted from the laser diode 22. A photo diode 16 is mounted on the silicon substrate 10 around the groove 12. A second electrode wire 18b is installed on the silicon substrate 10 around the photo diode 16. The first and second electrode wires 18a and 18b are connected with each other, and the second electrode wire 18b is connected to an external power supply (not shown). The external power is supplied to the laser diode 22 through the second electrode wire 18b and the first electrode wire 18a, and the laser diode 22 emits the laser beam L.
The conventional optical bench structure has a drawback in that some product characteristics, for example, reproducibility can be reduced due to a complicated process.